1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope that moves an objective lens along an observation optical axis with respect to a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a microscope that makes an observation of a specimen by moving an objective lens along an observation optical axis with respect to the specimen and displaying an observation image on a liquid-crystal monitor or the like. For example, a microscope that makes an observation of a specimen by moving an objective lens and a camera together as a unit is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-348089 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-337471.